Picnic
by Arashikage
Summary: (One-shot) After Kakashi leaves his students at a picnic so he could go read his book, Naruto thinks about family, and particularly his own.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.  
  
**One shot: Picnic**  
  
It was another beautiful sunny day in downtown Konoha. People were shopping, training, watching clouds or generally having a good time. Except for...  
  
"HE'S LATE!"  
  
"You said that ten times already baka!"  
  
"..."  
  
Team seven was waiting at their usual spot for their ever-tardy sensei, only this time,  
  
"HE'S FOUR HOURS LATE FOR HIS USUAL THREE HOUR TARDY! THAT'S SEVEN HOURS!"  
  
"So the dobe can add huh?" Even the usually cool Sasuke was annoyed enough to show it.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr!"  
  
Fortunately, before any carnage could be wrought by Naruto, Kakashi poofed in. "Yo. Sorry I'm late, the new Come Come Paradise came out today, and there was a long line to get it."  
  
Silence. There was something about his two statements that didn't seem to be a lie. For one, there were a lot of perverts in Konoha (as Naruto can attest to) and second, their sensei was one of them.  
  
"Yeah whatever! Just tell us our mission."  
  
"Oh there's no mission for today, I need some time for, eh, to fill out reports." He gave a little smile.  
  
More like to read that book, three minds thought.  
  
"And I need some time to read my new book, so the three of us are going to that big annual picnic thing tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT! Why do we have to waste time at a picnic when we could be training!?"  
  
"Yeah, why do we?"  
  
"..." Sasuke said nothing, but silently agreed.  
  
"I'll give you guys a surprise there. And if you don't come, I'll find a mission for you to scrub toilets." He poofed away before they could say anything, leaving his three students with dumbfounded looks.  
  
---  
  
_Next day_  
  
Kakashi's 'surprise' was pretty surprising, and lame. A single tomato for Sasuke, a mochi snack for Sakura and a packet of ramen for Naruto. He disappeared to go and read his book before Naruto could start screaming obscenities. (1)  
  
"Well I'm surprised he actually brought something." Even an optimist like Sakura would be feeling pretty down right about now.  
  
"But he didn't even leave any water for the ramen."  
  
"..."  
  
Sakura spotted her parents, so she grabbed the mochi and ran off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Don't leave us here Sakura-chan!"  
  
---  
  
Having nothing better to do, Naruto decided to have a walk around.  
  
Most families in Konoha had come to the picnic together, and were singing and talking and doing all the happy stuff that families do on picnics.  
  
_Everybody's having so much fun. Why am I the only one left out?_  
  
He spotted some of the people he knew.  
  
Neji and Hinata were there, and while their parents talked, Neji was giving the evil eye to Hiashi and Hinata. Hinata just sat there too frightened to do anything.  
  
_What a dysfunctional family. Hinata's 'noble' father is Neji's 'evil uncle'._  
  
Asama was there too, with Konohamaru. (2)  
  
_I'd give anything to even know who my father is._  
  
Lee was there with his family. His father (luckily) looked nothing like Gai.  
  
_Maybe it's the forth Hokage, we do look kinda alike.  
_  
Kiba's family was there with all their dogs, and Shino's family was there with all their bugs. Everyone else stayed away from them.   
  
_But why would he seal that thing in his own son?_   
  
Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were there together, since their fathers were good friends. Chouji and his dad Chomaru were busy scoffing down food, Inoshi and Shikato were busy talking, and Ino was trying to get Shikamaru to do something except stare at clouds.  
  
_Nah, I'm just daydreaming, there's no way my father is the greatest Hokage there is._  
  
**Who knows brat, maybe he is?**  
  
_Nobody's asking for your opinion!  
_  
"Yo Naruto!"  
  
He was brought out of his daydream by a familiar voice. "Iruka-sensei!"  
  
"I thought you might be here Naruto. And I brought some ramen." Smiling, he held up a picnic basket and a kettle.  
  
"Awesome! I got some too." He rummaged in his pocket and found the packet Kakashi had left him.  
  
"Great. Let's eat."  
  
---  
  
Naruto had a pretty good time with Iruka, and even Jiraiya and Tsunade dropped in.  
  
"Did I ever tell you you're just like my first student?"  
  
"You know, you remind me of my little brother."  
  
As it was getting late, the two of them left together, presumably on a date. _I guess they could be parents one day. _

"I'll see you for ramen next week!" Iruka shouted.  
  
"Cya sensei." Naruto was happy, even though he didn't have a family, Iruka was always there for him.  
  
"I guess he's like my big brother. Big brothers are nice, hehe." So Naruto went home, to eat more ramen.  
  
---  
  
Unseen by Naruto, there was a shadow watching him from a tree. _Che I don't need anyone, stupid dobe._ And it flew away.  
  
The only indication there was anything there were teardrops left on the ground.

_Owari_ – End – _Fin_

* * *

(1) Sasuke likes tomatoes, you know who the ramen is for. Mochi is a gelatinous snack popular in Japan. I just don't really know what Sakura likes.  
  
(2) A lot of people think Asama is Konohamaru's dad. I'm going to go with that.


End file.
